


CoronaChat

by AceOnIce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, COVID-19, Caring Alec Lightwood, Coronavirus, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Quarantines, Strangers to Lovers, dealing with a pandemic the best i know how, for like 2 seconds, he's fine, magnus gets coronavirus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Magnus Bane is bored and stuck in quarantine so he decides to try CoronaChat where he meets Alexander Lightwood and promptly falls head over heels.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	CoronaChat

**Author's Note:**

> There was a prompt. I started writing a crack fic. It developed into whatever this is. Enjoy!

Magnus Bane is _bored._

He’s been stuck in his loft in Brooklynn for three days with only the company of his cat. His cat who is already sick of him and has taken to hiding under furniture to escape his affections. 

Quarantine would be a lot more bearable if he had absolutely anything alcoholic, but of course that was the one thing he’d forgotten on his last trip the store to stock up on essentials. He’d had to go to four different stores to find one package of toilet paper, but managed to forget to buy wine or beer or any sort of alcohol at all of them. He has just enough common sense to know that leaving his loft for the sole purpose of obtaining something to drink is a bad idea. He stays inside, sober, and sprawled on his couch, wearing only a pair of lacy panties and a silk bathrobe. What's the point in dressing up when no one is going to see it?

Magnus had never wanted for roommates before, but now he thinks they would at least provide some entertainment. They would be people to talk to. He can't even work from home so he's left with very little to keep him busy. He's already made a Tik Tok video which was fun, but also not his cup of tea. Then again, if he kept on with nothing to do, like this, he was pretty sure he’d make another. 

Magnus switches apps to scroll through his contacts list. Catarina is working over-time as a doctor in what has already been labeled the epicenter of the Coronavirus in the US. Ragnor is taking care of their daughter and while Magnus would love to chat with his godchild, he knows Ragnor is working hard to keep her focused on her new online schooling. He calls Dot and gets her voicemail. Then he calls Raphael who, thankfully, answers, even if he sounds less than thrilled about it.

“What do you need?” 

“Raphael Santiago, is that any way to speak to an old friend?” 

He hears Raphael snort. “Seriously, do you need something or...?” 

Magnus pouts at the wall. “Busy, are you? You should be stuck inside, just as bored as I am.” 

“I'm staying inside, but Simon is staying with me. We’re busy.” 

“Doing what?” 

“None of your business?” 

Magnus groans and pushes into a sitting position. “Video chat with me.” 

“Magnus, please, find some other way to entertain yourself.” 

“Like what? I’m a social person, Raphael. I thrive around other people.” 

“Then call that number and talk to a stranger.” 

“What number?” 

“The service that everyone’s hyping up on social media? I’ll send it to you, but I have to go.” 

“Wait, what-” 

The dial tone cuts him off. _Raphael hung up on him._

Magnus huffs- good luck to Raphael the next time he drinks too much and needs someone to put out water and painkillers, because it certainly won’t be Magnus taking care of him. 

His phone dings. A message from Raphael sits in his inbox, containing only what is obviously a hyperlink. He clicks it and an ad pops up. 

‘Quarantined? Bored? Lonely? Try **CoronaChat** and be matched with someone in the same situation. Make a new friend from the comfort of your home!’ 

Magnus frowns at it. He might as well hop on a dating site and find someone hot to pass the time with. Then again, what has he got to lose? He clicks the app, downloads it and quickly answers a few questions for the algorithm to match him up with ‘someone compatible’. 

A spiny wheel pops up on his screen with the words ‘finding you a new friend’. Magnus almost closes the app at the cheesiness of it all, but then the screen changes to a blue background with the words ‘match found’ and the options to accept or deny the call. 

Magnus accepts. “Hello?” 

“Uh, hi?” A deep voice responds, sounding unsure. 

“Who do I have the pleasure of speaking with today?” Magnus moves to lounge in his large armchair, hoping he doesn’t sound too much like a telemarketer. 

“My name’s Alec.” 

Magnus waits, but apparently that’s all he’s getting. “I’m Magnus. I presume Alec is short for Alexander?” 

“Yeah. Sorry, I haven’t done this before.” 

“Talked on a cell phone?” Magnus teases. 

“Used an app to talk to a stranger,” Alec responds dryly. 

Magnus hums, studying his nail polish. It's a fresh coat he'd put on earlier in the day. “Fair enough, neither have I. So, Alexander, I’m guessing you’re also dying of boredom?” 

“Not quite. I’m staying with family and I love them, but I needed to talk to someone I’m not related to for a little while.” 

Magnus would like to say he understands, but his mother killed herself when he was a child and he hasn’t spoken to his father since he was eighteen. He can't imagine how Alec feels so instead he asks, “How many in your family?” 

“I have two brothers, a sister and my parents. All of us decided to come home to quarantine so there's five of us under one roof for who knows how long. It’ll be a blessing if we get through this without actually murdering each other.” 

“Why are you all home?” 

“One of my brothers is still in school. My other siblings and I left New York pretty quickly to try to avoid the virus, since it was obviously going to spread quickly there.” 

“You’re from New York?” Magnus asks, glancing out at the skyline of the city. It shouldn’t surprise him. Thousands of people live in New York, but it's interesting that it wasn't until after Alec left New York that Magnus met him. 

“New York City,” Alec confirms. 

“I live in Brooklynn.” 

“Really? Are you still there? You’re not sick are you?” 

Magnus blinks, touched at the concern from a stranger. “I am still here and no, I’m not sick. Yet. Hopefully not at all. But I’m not immunocompromised so I’m not overly concerned.” 

“That’s good. Stay safe.” 

“I’m certainly doing my best. Although, I did consider going out to buy some vodka. I have nothing alcoholic to drink for the foreseeable future which is incredibly daunting.” 

There’s a snort and Magnus grins.

“They do say alcohol kills the virus.” 

“I heard that! See, it’s an absolute necessity!” 

“Definitely.” 

A minute of silence drags by, reminding Magnus that Alec is, indeed, a stranger. He grasps for something to say. “How have you been keeping busy?” 

“Mostly helping my little brother with school. How about you?” 

“Bothering my cat and making a horrible Tik Tok video.” 

“Tik Tok?” 

“The app?” 

“Uh...” 

“Used to be called Musically.” 

“Um.” 

Magnus gasps. “Alexander! Have you truly never heard of Tik Tok?” 

“I don’t spend much time online?” 

“This is a travesty,” Magnus remarks, putting the phone on speaker so he can balance it on his leg. “I can’t believe this. Are you like seventy?” 

“Hey!” Alec comes through sounding offended, but amused. “I’m twenty-three, thank you, just not _cool_ . Or, you know, _hip.”_

_“_ Oh, Alec, only seventy-year-olds say hip.” 

He can hear Alec laughing in combination with his own giggling. “Yeah, yeah, I’m lame, I know. My sister tells me all the time.” 

“You’re not lame, you’re cute,” Magnus says before he can think better of it. The line goes quiet. He clears his throat. “I’m sorry, that was weird. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

“No, uh, no, it’s fine. I’m just not used to people calling me cute?” 

“Another travesty.” 

“You’ve never seen me,” Alec sounds amused and too smug. 

Magnus rolls his eyes even though there’s no one there to see it. “And yet, I know that you’re cute.” 

“Hey, uh, I have to go, I have to help with dinner. Maybe we could talk again later though? I can give you my phone number so we don’t have to use this app.” 

“That sounds lovely Alexander.” He finds a pen and scrawls Alec’s phone number onto his arm. “I’ll text so you have my number.” 

“Great, that sounds good. It was, uh, nice meeting you? Kind of?” 

Magnus chuckles. “You as well. Go help with dinner! I can keep myself entertained for a little while.” 

“Alright, bye Magnus.” 

Magnus has never loved the sound of his voice more. As soon as Alec hangs up, Magnus sends a text to Raphael, thanking him for the link to the app. Then he finds the Tik Tok he made and sends it to Alec's number. 

Magnus knows Alec is busy helping with dinner so instead of waiting for a response, he finds an at home workout on YouTube. He doesn't check his phone until he's finished and, when he does, he grins at the message waiting for him.

 _I don’t understand the video._

He snorts and sends the response: _Seventy_ _, I swear_ _._

 _Wait, i_ _s that you in the video?_

_It is. And it’s called a Tik Tok._

Alec doesn’t respond right away so Magnus pours himself a water and nearly chokes on it when his phone beeps again. _You’re fucking gorgeous._

He grins wider. _Thank you darling. Perhaps we could video chat? I’d love to see what you look like._

There’s a longer wait this time. Magnus is almost ready to get in the shower and debating sending another text, taking it back or apologizing, when he gets another message.

 _Are you busy in an hour?_

_Not at all._

Even though it’s nearing nine p.m. when Magnus finishes showering, he takes the time to put on a full face of makeup and pick out a flattering outfit, even if Alec won’t get to fully admire it via video-chat. It feels nice having a reason to dress up. He places his laptop on his kitchen table and sits behind it, perfecting the angle before sending a request to video chat with 'Alec.Gideon', which is possibly one of the worst screen names Magnus has ever heard. 

Alec answers and a grainy image comes through before solidifying. Magnus takes in the man in front of him. He’s got strong shoulders, a jawline that looks sharp enough to cut yourself on, and lush, pink lips.

“I can see why no one has called you cute,” is somehow the first thing that escapes Magnus’ mouth. He sees the dejected expression flicker across Alec’s face and rushes to explain. “You’re the most attractive person I’ve ever seen. Cute doesn’t do you justice.” Although it is adorable when Alec’s face turns red and he ducks his head to try to hide it. 

“Thanks. You’re, uh, you’re really beautiful- handsome? Sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize, I’ll take either. So, Alexander, tell me more about yourself.” 

“Are you sure? I’m probably really boring compared to you.” 

Magnus frowns, taps his finger against the edge of his keyboard. “I’m sure that’s not true. What do you do for work?” 

“I co-manage a gym with my brother." 

"See? Interesting." 

"I mostly do paperwork... What do you do?" 

Magnus grins. "Mostly paperwork. I own a nightclub." 

Magnus watches the emotions flicker over Alec’s face, too quickly to really make them out. Alec’s face goes neutral. “A nightclub? In New York City? That’s impressive.” 

“Thank you, I’ve worked hard to make it as popular as it is. Although, it seems it will be shut down until we get past Covid-19.” 

“Yeah, my gym too.” A crease appears between Alec’s eyebrows that Magnus wants to press his thumb to, to soothe the skin flat and smooth again. 

He settles for commenting, “Careful, you’ll get wrinkles.” 

It makes Alec smile and the crease fades. “I wouldn’t want that.” 

Magnus hums. He thinks Alec has the perfect look to one day be a dashing silver fox, but that’s absolutely no reason to neglect skin care. 

“So, do you live alone?”

“Yes, although I do have a cat. He’s still hiding from me.” 

“Why is he hiding?” Alec’s lips quick up. “He’s really cute in that video you sent me.” 

“It’s a Tik Tok, darling. And that is precisely why he’s hiding. I think he enjoys this lock down about as much as I do.” 

Alec nods. “Having a hard time with it?” 

“I was so bored today Alexander. What does a person do alone in their apartment for two weeks? I hate it.” 

“Do you have any good books? I love my family, but I kind of hate not being able to just pull out a book and spend this whole time reading.” 

He’s a nerd. A nerd who manages a gym and very clearly works out. Magnus is already extremely invested. “I do actually. I have a whole stack of books I’ve been meaning to read.” 

“Which ones? Maybe I can help you pick one?” 

“Give me one moment!” Magnus hops up to pull out a stack of books he has yet to read. He takes them over to the table and lets Alec pick which one he should read first, watching with interest the way Alec’s face lights up when he gets excited. He makes gestures with his hands as he glosses over the main points of the book. He's definitely cute _and_ attractive.

They manage to talk for another two hours before Alec is yawning and rubbing his eyes. Magnus, regrettably, says goodnight and closes his laptop so Alec can go to seep. He studies the dark windows and realizes just how much he enjoyed talking to Alec. He wants to talk to him more, wants to flirt, wants to feel Alec’s muscles under his hands and taste his lips and- that's not the direction he meant for his thoughts to go in. He shakes his head at himself and picks up the book Alec recommended, thinking he might as well get started on it.

Magnus wakes up around noon to a ‘good morning’ text from Alec that makes him feel incredibly warm and mushy. He can’t remember the last time someone took the time to send him a good morning text. He types out a response, much too late. 

_Good morning Alexander. I’m on page 227 and_ _this book_ _is already killing me._

Which is exactly why he goes back to his book the moment he presses send. He continues reading until The Chairman finally makes an appearance to beg for food.

Just after feeding his cat, Magnus' phone beeps. _You_ _like it?_

_I was up till two reading it. I love it._

He’s surprised to find that the message starts a text conversation that spans across the next two hours. Magnus does chores between text messages and gets excited every time his phone beeps. He thinks he’s rushing into this too fast, but it’s hard not to when Alec seems so sincere.

Except... he doesn’t know if Alec is even single. 

Alec could definitely have a boyfriend. He's smart and strong and gorgeous. Why wouldn't he be in a relationship? Furthermore, he doesn’t flirt and responds slowly when Magnus attempts to flirt. But then he asks if Magnus wants to video chat again and Magnus is helpless to say no. 

He finds himself at his dining table once again, dressed only slightly more casually, hair down, but makeup still covering his face. Alec is just as stunning as Magnus remembers. He notices the earphones running from Alec’s ears and out of the shot and has to ask, “Is your family asleep?” 

“Most of them, but I’m more worried about Jace and Isabelle trying to listen in.” 

“Your brother and sister?” Magnus guesses. 

Alec nods. “They mean well, but they can be a bit much. They saw me texting you earlier and, uh...” 

“What?” 

Alec is looking down now, like he’s trying to avoid eye contact. “I don’t text a lot so they were curious. And would definitely barge in here to meet you if I hadn’t locked the door.” 

“That’s sweet.” 

“It’s annoying.” 

“You said you don’t text a lot? What about your partner?” 

Alec looks up, his face contorted in confusion. “My partner? Jace is here.” 

“I thought Jace was your brother.” 

“Yeah, my brother and my business partner. We manage the gym together.” 

Magnus sighs, a smile playing at his lips as he relaxes back into his chair. “I meant romantic partner. Boyfriend? Girlfriend?” 

“Uh, no, definitely no girlfriend.” He looks utterly repulsed at the suggestion.

“Boyfriend then?” 

“No, not that either.” 

Even in the poor lighting and video quality, Magnus can see the blush rising to Alec’s cheeks. He can’t help but smile. “That’s good.” 

“How?” 

“Good for me, I mean.” 

Alec is squinting at him. “What?” 

Magnus rolls his eyes. “I’m flirting darling. I am also very single- and very bisexual.” 

“Oh, uh, thank you?” 

That makes Magnus chuckle as he lifts his leg so he can rest his cheek against his knee. “So, pretty boy, tell me more about you.” 

His words make Alec smile which is a reward in and of itself. Magnus barely knows him and he already can’t wait to see him in person. 

One week after the stay-at-home order is initially put into place, Magnus develops a dry cough and fever. He doesn’t leave his bed, sleeping most of the day, and texting Alec when he does occasionally wake. Alec bombards him with texts, reminding Magnus to drink plenty of water and get all the rest he can. 

Around five in the evening Magnus pulls himself out of bed to make soup and call Alec. 

“Hello? Magnus? Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, Alec.” He ends the sentence with a cough that suggests he is very much not fine. “I think I have the virus, but I’ll be fine in a few days.” 

“Are you going to get tested?” 

“And risk giving it to someone in my building or on public transit? No, only if it gets worse.” 

Magnus holds the phone gingerly between his ear and shoulder so he can cut up some garlic and add it to the canned soup he's heating over the stove. 

“Okay, just... be careful... I wish I was there.” 

“Trust me, you do not want to be anywhere near me right now. I’m a mess. And very contagious.” 

“I wouldn’t mind. I could make sure you were eating and drinking enough fluids.” 

Magnus melts at the concern in Alec’s voice. “I’d much rather you be here when I’m healthy. It would give us more opportunities. Like the opportunity to pull your clothes off with my teeth.” 

“Magnus!” 

“Blame it on the headache?” Magnus teases as he pours the soup into a bowl and turns off the stove. 

Alec is quiet for a moment, but Magnus simply blows on his soup and waits. He's learned that Alec's silences usually mean he's thinking something over. “Would you actually want to meet? When this is all over?” 

“I would love to meet you,” Magnus says firmly, hoping to crush any lingering doubts Alec may have.

“Good, me too.” 

“When you come back to New York,” Magnus promises, already looking forward to it. He lets Alec do most of the talking so he can rest his throat and eat his soup, before he hangs up and goes back to bed to dream of meeting Alec in person. 

When Magnus begins to recover, he goes back to regularly chatting with Alec. Over text, over phone calls, over video chat. None of it is as good as he imagines meeting in person will be, but he cherishes the time they spend together. 

And when the sanctions gradually begin to lift and people are allowed to go outside again and businesses start to reopen, Alec sends Magnus a picture of his ticket back to New York. Magnus reopens his club and enjoys being outside and seeing his friends in person in the days leading up to Alec's flight. 

On the day Alec flies into the JFK International Airport, Magnus takes the subway to meet him.

He waits impatiently in the public area until he gets a message. 

_Just landed._

He grins at his phone, bouncing on his toes. The airport is filled with people, finally able to return to their normal lives. _Hurry up, I miss your face._

He gets a selfie in return. He’d taught Alec how to take a flattering selfie in their time being quarantined, but Alec doesn’t utilize those tips now. He gets a blurry picture of Alec glaring at the people standing in the aisle of the airplane. 

_Why are they getting up, we can’t get off the plane_ _yet._

Magnus fights down another grin because it’s so Alec. And he gets to see him in person. Soon. In a matter of moments. 

_They’re clearly more excited than you._

He gets another text instantly. _Impossible._

A few more minutes of waiting and Magnus catches a glimpse of a tall man with dark hair and eyes that immediately settle on him. Magnus already knows he was right; this is so much better than seeing Alec through a screen. 

Alec reaches the security point and almost sprints towards Magnus to wrap him in a tight hug. Magnus responds in turn, wrapping his arms around Alec and pressing him close. He thinks it should feel new and weird, but it feels like coming home. He knows Alec. Now he gets to hold him too. 

Alec pulls back, letting his hands rest on Magnus’ shoulders. “Sorry, was that okay?” 

“More than,” Magnus assures him. 

“I missed you.”

He looks small and vulnerable. Magnus can’t help but draw him in closer, pressing their foreheads together. “I missed you too darling.” He leans in just enough to brush his lips over Alec’s, a mere hint of what will follow. “Skype doesn’t do you justice.” 

“Me? Look at you,” Alec moves back enough to fully take in Magnus’ shiny outfit. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re both adorable,” a new voice chimes in, finally drawing Magnus’ attention away from Alec. A man with blonde hair and a girl with dark eyes are standing at Alec’s side. 

The girl elbows the guy in the ribs. “Jace!” 

Alec groans. “Magnus, meet my siblings.” 

Magnus hates to move away, but he steps back to greet them, keeping one hand on Alec's arm. “Lovely to meet you.” 

“So, are you dating now?” Jace asks, glancing between the two of them and earning another jab in the ribs from Isabelle. “What?” 

“We’re going to get our suitcases from baggage claim. Don’t worry, Alec, we’ll get yours too. Nice to meet you Magnus!” Isabelle drags Jace away, giving them some space for which Magnus will be eternally grateful. 

Magnus trails his hand from Alec’s elbow to his hand, lacing their fingers together. “Can I buy you lunch?” 

“Yeah,” Alec is smiling shyly back at him. “Lunch would be good.” 

Magnus owes Raphael about a thousand favors for leading him to Alec. He makes a mental note to stop by later and thank him. Much, much, later.


End file.
